Burning Desire
by cyberdemon
Summary: Sequel to Raging hearts. Van's free and happy with Fiona now. Just as they think that their problems are over. Someone comes back looking to end their happiness.
1. Van's question

A party seemed to be in full blast. All of the people that were there were there to celebrate the fact that they managed to survive high school. To them, it was all the reason that they needed to party until the early hours of the morning. They were determined to make it the party of the century.

The music blared from several speakers placed all over the place. All the people that were dancing were already very sweaty and many were drunk almost as soon as the party again. It was definitely one that the students would remember for years to come.

A small group of four had yet to even arrive at the party. The night was still young so they didn't seem to find the need to hurry. The party had long since started before the even arrived. All four of them were pleased with all they saw as they walked in with the boyfriend or girlfriend wrapped around each other's arms.

"I must say that they definitely went all out for this party. Mine was definitely better though," a spiky haired boy said remembering a party that he held a few months prior. It may not have been at night but it was still one that he was still being congratulated about.

"Perhaps but lets see what happens before the end of the night Van," a blonde haired woman said as she clutched onto her boyfriend as she watched all the people who had only a few hours before thought that the man next to her and herself were mortal enemies.

Van grinned as he leaned in a whispered something into Fiona's ear so that the two behind them wouldn't be able to hear them. "I already know what's going to happen by the end of the night Fiona," he said and he knew she got the picture since she turned a really bright red the next moment.

The next moment they were pushed apart slightly as a tall man with messy hair busted in-between the two of them and wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders. "Well now that we're finally here, we should get partying," he said since he always was one to party whenever given the chance.

Fiona was slightly surprised at him for bursting in-between them but smiled at him anyways. "By all means, no need to wait for us Irvine," Fiona said but couldn't help the fit of laughter that was threatening to burst forth.

The second woman, a woman with tanned skin and dark hair that was done up in four small ponytails, from behind them scoffed a bit at her boyfriend's actions. "Better go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," she said before she too followed after him at a rather fast pace.

"See ya later then Moonbay," Van said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and led her through the crowds looking for some place in which they can be alone for a little while.

The two of them seemed to attract quite a bit of attention as they weaved their way through the dense crowds. Van couldn't blame them for how weird it must seem to them since until a few hours ago they acted like nothing but enemies.

That was the way that the two of them had to act for years. Up until graduation they had to keep their friendship and love hidden from everyone just because of Van's old girlfriend. She hated Fiona but Van had no other choice but to stay with her.

Hiltz always gave his daughter what she wanted and when the two of them first started going out, he blackmailed Van into staying with his daughter or else he would fire his father who happened to work for Hiltz at the time. His mother tended to get sick easily so Van had no other choice but to stay with Amy so that they wouldn't lose the only source of income Van thought they had.

That was before he learned the startling truth of his family, his father was actually the owner of a multi-billion dollar company which up till that point he left in the charge of his vice-president ever since he first took it over from his own father. He did it on the side but wanted to keep his family hidden until he thought that Van would be old enough to handle all that came with it without it going to his head.

Van thought he found a way out of the predicament he was in when he heard this but to his surprise, Hiltz already seemed to know about it all. He then counteracted with it with something new. Thanks to the vice-president of his father's company, there was dirt that could bring the company down. The way it was set up though, his father would be the one to be blamed for the events.

Once again, Van was stuck in Hiltz's web of deceit. There were many times that he always thought of telling his father or going to the cops about it but it would still mean that his family would be ruined and he didn't want to be the one that was the cause of it all.

Later he found himself falling in love with Fiona, a friend that he had for over four years but forced to keep it a secret for the sake of his family. The two of them didn't care and continued to fall more and more in love.

The worst thing possible eventually happened, Hiltz found out about Fiona. Using even more dirt about his father, Hiltz forced Van to end things with Fiona and never see her again, and then tried to make him get married to his daughter. It was something that neither of them could really handle in the time they had to put up with it.

They had to suffer up until graduation. Without Van knowing about it until the last moment, his father managed to pull something off. Van was freed once again without the worry that Hiltz would try anything unless he felt like being on the end of one of his own threats.

After graduation, Van broke up with Amy in what he thought of as the easy way. He felt bad for doing it in front of everyone but he didn't have a choice since Amy wouldn't go anywhere private to talk it over. He was still unsure why she didn't care if everyone heard what Van had to say.

After he broke up with Amy, Van wasted no time in going up to Fiona and finally giving her what they both wanted for a long time, showing everyone that they loved each other by kissing her in front of the entire senior class and their families as well as the teachers.

Van looked at Fiona with a soft look in his eyes. They had been through so much and he was glad that he was finally able to share moments like these wither. They no longer had to hide what they felt for each other from everyone. They were finally free to be together without interference.

The two of them took a seat on a couch and Van wasted no time in grabbing Fiona and pulling her onto his lap making sure that everyone saw that she was his and he wasn't letting any of them have her, especially not Thomas.

Thomas was a person that had the biggest crush on Fiona ever since he saw her on her first day here. Van was always closer to Fiona though and was the one who won her heart in the end. When he learned, he was saddened but seemed to back off a bit so that Fiona could be happy.

"I can definitely get used to this Fiona," Van whispered in her ear with a grin on his face. "Now I can just kiss you and front of everyone without having to worry about the consequences," he said and he intended to make full use of that privilege whenever he could. He'd been denied from being with her too much up till then.

Fiona blushed but smiled none the less. It would take some getting use to but she was extremely happy that they didn't have to hide anymore. She then captured his lips quickly so that she'd be able to show everyone the truth between them since some still didn't seem to be able to understand.

They looked like they were going to remain connected at the lips forever had the two of them not been so suddenly interrupted by Moonbay. "Man, the two of you need to get a room," she said pulling Irvine right along with her.

Van pulled away from Fiona and pulled her close. "Where can we find one?" bursting out in laughter as Fiona turned beat red and the slapped him on the arm. He could tell that Irvine and Moonbay were just as amused since their faces were becoming contorted while trying to hold in their laughter. "You're too innocent sometimes Fiona," Van said with a chuckle.

Moonbay leaned back in her seat and just relaxed. Her foot tapped in beat with the music as she hummed the tune. "A whole summer off before we go to college. I hope that neither of you've dropped out because of what happened last week," she said turning her gaze towards the two lovers.

Van took a sip of a drink in front of him before deciding to answer. "It was kind of the last thing on my mind at the time so I'm still in. I was just trying to get out of Hiltz's blackmail, didn't have time to do that," Van said before turning his gaze towards Fiona. "What about you?" he asked with a worried tone.

Fiona sighed and leaned her head on Van's shoulder. "No, like you, I was still a little too preoccupied with things. Not the same as you but it just wasn't the first thing on my mind. Thankfully, I'm glad I forgot all about it," she said kissing Van on the cheek while still sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Good, that means that we'll all still be going to the same school," Irvine said placing his arms behind his head and leaning back in his seat. "This is going to be great. No Amy, no Prozen, and no Hiltz. We can finally relax again," he said with a deep breath.

Van just smiled and nodded. "We'll see what happens though. Amy mentioned about trying to change colleges. I hope she changed her mind about it," Van said looking a bit upset at remembering it. He just didn't want to face her after what happened earlier that day. He loved Fiona, which was why he broke up with her in the first place, but it still didn't stop him about feeling bad about it.

Moonbay groaned but knew there was nothing she could do about it right then. She just hoped that Amy learned her lesson from today and would stay away from Van and Fiona from now on. Somehow, she had some doubts about that actually happening. She just hoped those doubts don't come true.

* * *

Hiltz just sat in his office in almost the exact same position that he was in after Dan left. He hadn't done anything all day. 'All my plans failed and most likely Van's with his whore right now,' he thought angrily slamming his fist down on his desk. 

Him and his daughter were so close to gaining everything they'd ever wanted. They were rich but not nearly as much as the Flyheights, which the main reason he wanted his daughter to marry Van Flyheight. He did everything he could to push it along and yet it still failed in the end.

The door to the office swung open quickly and Amy came running into the room with tears coming down her face. She was beyond angry and was probably looking for anyone to vent her anger and frustration on.

She came to a stop at his desk and he looked up to see her furious eyes which were red from tears glaring down at him. "What happened? Why is it that he broke up with me rather than ask me to marry him like he was supposed to?" she yelled out at the man in front of her. She was angry at him for giving Van the opportunity to do such a thing.

Hiltz looked at his daughter and then back down at the desk in front of him. "I had no choice. If I didn't we would've lost everything. All the hard work was turned against us because of Van's father interfering," he said in a defeated tone. It was the first time that he ever felt so humiliated and defeated in his life.

"Aren't you going to do something about it? Who cares what happens! If I was to still get married to Van, we'd still have even more to gain then by just giving up!" she yelled at him as she slammed her hands down on the table.

Hiltz looked up at his daughter for a second before placing his head back in his hands. "There would still be nothing. If we were to lose everything, then my word would be nothing compared to Flyheights. We'd lose everything anyways," he said with a deep sigh. He didn't know how he could get out of the mess he'd put himself through.

"I have been humiliated and you're just going to give up!" she yelled at him as her face contorted even more in rage. "You may've given up, but I'm not," she said before she ran out of the room not leaving him any say in things.

* * *

Weeks seemed to pass in the summer quickly. Van and Fiona were taking full advantage of their new found freedom and spent as much time together as possible. There was rarely a moment you could see the two of them separated. 

Van however, had a great deal on his mind for the few weeks before they were scheduled to move out and head off to college. Sometimes when he had time, he would be seen with a look of deep thought on his face. It seemed to mainly in the few times that he's not with Fiona or a few times when he is.

Right now was one of the few times, not to mention the longest, that he wasn't with Fiona. She was away on a trip to see her father, whom she hadn't seen and barely talked to in four years, and he couldn't come along because of business of his own.

His father had started to train him a bit so that he'd be able to take over when Dan decided to retire. It actually just started just after Fiona left a week before. Van guessed that was the reason that his father chose that time. He knew he wouldn't get any other chance since his son spent more time with his girlfriend than he did with his family in the weeks following graduation.

Van sighed and collapsed on his bed after a very long day. He stared up at this ceiling. It was times like these that he was starting to hate. Yet it also gave him some time to think over something important.

'Should I or shouldn't I?' Van asked himself thinking over the question that had been on his mind for the last few weeks. 'What would Fiona think if I talked to her about it?' Van asked himself as he rubbed his head where a headache was forming from all his thinking.

Van was taken from his thoughts when the phone suddenly rang. He was quick and grabbed it before anyone else would've been able to. "Hello," he said thankful for the distraction from his thinking. It was starting to be a constant headache trying to make a decision that would definitely affect his relationship with Fiona.

The voice on the other line of the phone made Van instantly sit up in his bed. "Hey there Van," Fiona's voice said from the other end of the phone. She sounded really happy when she heard his voice answer the phone.

"Fiona!" Van said happily. Since she left, the two of them just didn't have the time to talk to each other even if it was just over the phone. "Great to finally hear from you," Van said leaning against the wall in his room. "How's things down there with your father?" he asked eager to hear what she was up to.

When Fiona spoke it wasn't as enthusiastic. "Fine I guess. My father's the same as always in that he never really tries to take much time off of work," she said with a sigh. "Then when he is home, he doesn't talk much. And when he does, he tried to set me up with one of the neighboring boys. Not much of a trip," she said sadly wishing that she could just get home. She heard a something that sounded like a growl of jealousy and couldn't help but giggle.

Van didn't like how her father was trying to set her up. He had faith in Fiona but that didn't stop him from being jealous that others were after his woman. "Better behave yourself then Fiona or I might have to punish you when you get back," he said with a laugh. He just knew that Fiona knew what he meant and was blushing. He liked that about her, no matter what happened between them, she was always a bit modest.

"I'll have to remember that," she said with a chuckle. 'Not that it's a real punishment,' she couldn't help but think. "How are things going down there? You sound a bit tired. Would you prefer that I just call back some other time?" she asked in a soft voice. She didn't want to disturb Van if he was sleeping.

"No" Van said quickly. "I'm fine. My dad's just started to train me so that I'll be ready to take over when he retires. It just a lot of work and I just got home. Hearing your voice makes it a lot easier though," he said with a soft smile. 'Maybe I should ask her,' he thought but then thought against it. He didn't want to talk to her about it over the phone.

The two of them talked for what seemed like hours before they were finally forced off by Fiona's father. Van could practically hear him through the phone yelling that he needed to make an important business call. So they were forced to say their goodbye's and then hang up.

Van didn't like having to hang up. He was just glad that she would be back in a few days. 'Maybe then I can talk to her about it. There's one person that I have to talk about it to first,' he thought before he turned over in his bed and fell asleep just wishing that he could sleep until Fiona came back.

* * *

Van woke up the morning of Fiona's return feeling not too enthusiastic about what he was going to do. Fiona's mother was an understanding woman but he still had no idea how she was going to react to what Van wanted to ask her. 

Van wanted to ask Fiona if maybe she would consider moving in with him when they left for college. It was always too tough to have to be apart from her when they had to go home alone. He thought that if Fiona moved in with him that maybe both would be much happier.

The real problem for him wasn't asking Fiona but rather asking her mother if it was ok. The woman loved Van like a son but was far more protective of her daughter than that. Van always took care of Fiona so Tricia always liked their relationship and trusted Van. Van wasn't sure if he'd be pushing it by asking that.

His parents didn't appear to be against the idea when he mentioned it to them but they also told him that it was also up it Tricia and Fiona. Van was most worried about their reactions.

He sat up on his bed and walked to the bathroom where he went to take a quick shower. He then came out and got dressed quickly. He knew that Fiona's mom would be up that early in the morning so he decided that he'd go and talk to her about it before Fiona got back. That way, she'd only need to decide and then it could happen.

Since his dad didn't have to work that day, the house was silent since they were still sleeping. He just wanted to get this off his chest and ask so that way he'd be able to sleep a little better at night. Ever since he thought of it, it had been on his mind night and day and caused him to lose out on sleep.

Van didn't even wait to tell his parents since he just wanted to get this over with. He knew his mother would freak to see him out of bed before her but he had to do this. So he left the house and got in his car and drove away.

It only took him around five minutes to get there before he pulled in front of the house. He took a deep breath before he stepped out of the car and started to walk to the door. He could tell that she was already up because he could see her walking around the house through the windows.

Van walked to the door and raised a hand to the door but hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. He heard her walking through the house before she opened the door and smiled at the sight of Van. "Good morning Mrs. Lynette," Van said referring to the way he did when he was nervous. She always wanted him to call her by her name.

"Van what a surprise to see you here. Fiona doesn't come in for a few more hours," she said with a smile choosing to ignore the name she tried to discourage Van from using. "Why don't you come inside? You obviously came here for a reason," she said with a smile as she moved out of the way.

She led the way into the house and the two of them took a seat across from each other at a table. "Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked Van with a smile as she stirred a cup of hot coffee that she poured just as the doorbell rang.

Van scratched the back of his head as he tried to think quickly on how he was going to put this. He saw Tricia giggle a bit at this but he took a deep breath and turned to her. "There was something that I wanted to ask you," he said still trying to figuring out how to put it.

"Well that's pretty obvious," she said with a smile. "By the way, would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked him and he just nodded figuring that it would give him some time to sort out what it was that he was obviously trying really hard to ask her. She didn't know what it could possibly be to make Van act that way.

He watched her leave the room thankful for the small interruption. 'Just ask her!' he mind berated him and he decided that he would just get to the point since he was basically just wasting time.

He saw her walk back into the room with a cup mug and placed it before her. "Now, what is it that you're obviously having a hard asking me about?" she asked as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

Van took a deep breath before he said what he came to ask. "I was… kinda wondering… if maybe…" he said but found it harder to ask than he thought. "Well, what would you say if I asked you if maybe you'd consider letting Fiona and me move in with each other?" Van asked before taking a big breath at Fiona getting it out.

Tricia seemed to freeze in mid air as she brought the mug of hot coffee up for a quick sip. The sudden stop sent some of the scalding hot coffee suddenly falling into her lap. "Shoot!" she yelled as she tried to make sure she didn't burn herself. She got to her feet and quickly ran into the kitchen.

Van sighed as he stood up and walked into the kitchen as well. She was in there wiping her apron off with a towel while mumbling things to herself that Van couldn't quite understand. He wasn't sure that he wanted to either.

Tricia finally stopped patting herself and took a quick look at Van before walking around and took her seat at the table once more. It was obvious that she was really thinking this over. She would take a few looks at Van before looking at the table again.

Van took his seat across from her and stared at her waiting for some sort of answer. "I'm sorry if I just sprung it on you like that," Van said as he leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. He was just waiting for her to just say no because of the way she acted. It was the way Van thought she would act without the whole coffee spilling thing.

Tricia took a look at Van with a look of extreme thought on her face. "Let me get this straight, you're asking if it's ok if Fiona moves in with you when you go off to college?" she asked watching him as he slowly nodded his head. Tricia sighed as she slid down in her chair a bit. "I guess so," she said doing what Van was doing a few moments prior.

Van head immediately snapped towards the woman. He was surprised that she actually said yes so easily. He thought he would have to resort to begging before he'd be able to get it. "What'd you say?" he asked in a surprised voice that came a in a bit of a high pitched voice.

"I said yes," she said looking at him with a smile. "I was thinking of maybe making you beg first but thought against it. It would've shown how much you wanted it though," she said picking up her coffee and taking another sip of it being extra careful not to spill it on herself this time.

Van looked at her for a second before a hint of a smile crossed his face. "If you had said no then I probably would have," Van said with a big breath. "This isn't something that I just thought of. I've been thinking about it for a while now," Van said with a small laugh.

"Fiona did say you have been out of it as if in deep thought these past few weeks. Are you sure that this is what you want Van? This is a big step," she said and he just nodded his head enthusiastically. "It came so sudden early that I was surprised. Even if I wanted to say no, you two probably wouldn't have listened anyways," she said and he just shrugged at that. "Have you asked her yet?" she asked rubbing her forehead.

"No, actually I wanted to ask you first and get your permission before I asked her. I was thinking of asking her when she gets back later today or tomorrow," he said feeling happy that he had her mother's blessing.

"Probably not a bad idea," she said before a thought came to her. "Van… although I'm allowing with you and my daughter to move in together, I don't want any funny business," she said in all seriousness. "I mean it Van, no hanky-panky," she said and saw Van face contort as if holding in his laughter at the word. "I mean it!"

Van couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He was actually chuckling of nervousness and not of laughter at the way she phrased it. She was allowing him and Fiona to move in under the circumstance that they don't have sex. 'What would she do if she learned that Fiona and I already have?' Van asked himself as a bit of sweat fell down his forehead. "Um… sure," he managed to squeak out.

"Good, I think of you as a son Van. But please respect my wishes even if you and Fiona already have," she said and almost burst out in laughter as she saw Van immediately fall back in his seat and a thud on the floor. She hoped that he hadn't hurt himself.

'She knows!' he thought to himself as he picked himself off the and watched her as if he was expecting her to suddenly pounce on him. Then again, she would've already have done so if that was the case. She had plenty of opportunities up till that point and hadn't as of yet.

"Judging by your reaction, I guess I was right in my assumption," she said with a disapproving glance. "I know that you and Fiona are in love Van but I plead with you, no more of that," she said although there was a soft look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Van muttered and she just nodded her head. "I have every intention of proposing to Fiona at some point but I just don't feel that it's the right time yet. Not after the close encounter I had of almost having to propose to someone that I never really loved in the first place," she said leaning against the table.

"I realize that must've been tough. If it makes it any better, you have by blessing for whenever you plan to do so," she said and saw a smile cross his face. She would've loved to see her daughter married to the man that was in front of her.

Van couldn't help but feel relieved at her words. He wasn't sure when but he would feel better proposing to Fiona when the time was right knowing that he had everyone's backing. "You aren't angry about me and Fiona you know…" not really feeling like talking about it in front of Fiona's mother.

"I must admit that I'm a little upset at the two of you for not waiting but there's nothing I can do about it now. I just hope I can trust the two of you to respect my wishes from now on," she said and saw Van just nod his head. "I see how much Fiona loves you Van. She's happier than ever when she's with you but she's miserable when you're gone. I just don't want to see how miserable she would be if something like that disaster before graduation ever happens again."

"Nothing like that will happen again, at least I hope not. I was miserable when I couldn't be with her and Moonbay said that she was just the same. That's in the past now so I don't have to worry about that happening anymore now," Van said glad that the ordeal with Hiltz was finally over.

Tricia looked towards a clock and noticed how long the two of them had been talking. "Oh my! Fiona's plane will be in an hour and a half from now. Shall we go grab her?" she asked as she slipped on her shoes and walked to the door.

This was the moment Van had been waiting for. It had been a long two weeks but he was glad that she was finally coming back. He would make sure that he met her at the airport when he flight came in. That meant that he had to leave then if he planned on making it there before it got in. it would take about an hour to get to the airport and then another twenty just to navigate himself to the right gate. It didn't leave him much time to get there.

A thought then struck Van. Something eh would've expected from Fiona's mother but it never happened. "Um… why weren't you as mad as I thought you would be for what I did with Fiona?" he asked a bit timidly because he was a bit afraid to hear the answer.

Tricia stopped when she was just about to get into the car. She looked up at Van and did something her didn't expect, she smiled. "Because at one time I did the exact same thing as Fiona. I know what it's like to be young and in love. You have a better relationship with Fiona than I did with her father but I don't want what happened to me to happen to her if that becomes the case," she said before getting into her car and driving out of her driveway.

Van was slightly stunned to hear what she said. It made him feel better about it though. He knew that he wouldn't make the same mistakes that Fiona's father made with her mother and her. He wanted to be like his own father, a man that was capable of finding time for both his work and his family.

Van smiled as he got into his own car and drove out following Fiona's mother as they drove to the city. He was more excited now about picking up Fiona and more confident about asking her the question that had been on his mind for such a long time.

It had taken about as long as Van had expected to make it to the airport. The place was packed and the fact that the corridors had so many different twists and turns made it hard for them to navigate it quick always making sure that they didn't miss the right turn.

What made Van most aggravated when they got to the metal detectors and saw that there was a huge crowd there already. It took them a good amount of time to get through it just like Van had suspected.

Van breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the right gate. He saw that the plane had yet to arrive and he looked at his watch and saw that they just barely made it on time. He was surprised though when he saw that the plane had yet to at least land. He wondered where it was.

He walked over to one of the screens that listed the times of the arrivals and departures and saw that the plane that Fiona had been on was running a bit late and would still take a few more minutes before it landed. "So I was in a hurry for nothing?" he asked no one in particular.

"Not for nothing. It shows that you're completely devoted to my daughter," Tricia said as she finally managed to catch up to Van. "Looks like we'll have to wait a little longer than I thought," she said walking over and taking a seat.

* * *

Fiona sat and looked out the window of her plane as it began it's descent back to her home. She'd have to say that her trip wasn't worth being away from Van for as long as she was. Her father wasn't home a great deal of the time which was normal even when her parents were still together. 

Fiona said as the plane bumped a bit like normal as it made it's landing. 'What was the point of even making me come down if he wasn't going to be there a quarter of the time?' she asked her as she looked at the place she'd called home for the past four years.

Fiona had a huge smile on her face. 'I hope you're there waiting for me when I get off this plane,' she thought as the plane started to pull into it's gate. She knew she shouldn't put it past Van to make sure that he was there for when she stepped out. She'd be sure to give him a big hug and kiss then.

Van was glad when the plane finally stopped moving and she was finally able to get up. She grabbed her things and waited to get up since she was stuck in the middle of the plane with many people in front of her waiting to get out as well.

It seemed to take longer than it actually did but Fiona finally managed to get through and got off the plane. It was only a short walk before she finally came to the exit and she beamed when she saw her mother and Van already there waiting for her.

Fiona rushed past everyone and pretty much flung herself into Van's arms while dropping her bag in the process. She felt herself being swung around for a little before she was brought to her feet and her lips were claimed by Van. She'd been waiting for this for the last two weeks.

A coughing sound was heard and they separated and Fiona saw her mother trying to get their attention. She laughed but still kept a rather tight hold on Van. Those two weeks were hard with her not being able to be close to Van.

Tricia rolled her eyes but still had a small smile on her face. The two of them were too in love for their own good. She knew that she could trust Van to take of her daughter when they moved in together. She had no doubt that Fiona would be more than anxious to say yes to it. "As moving as this is, we should get going. I'll give you the same warning as Van, behave yourself from now on," she said before grabbing Fiona's bag and started to walk away.

Van saw Fiona's eyes widen and couldn't blame her because he had a similar reaction. "Don't ask me how she knows, she's scary sometimes," he whispered in her ear and Fiona couldn't help but laugh.

Fiona giggled a little more before she buried her face in Van's chest. "That's my mother for you. I swear, sometimes it's almost like she has spy cameras everywhere or something," she said and this time it was Van's turn to burst out in laughter. Fiona had to admit that it was good to be home.

Van pulled away from Fiona as they followed after her mother but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her as close to him as possible without having either of them tripping over each other. "How was the trip?" he asked keeping his eyes on her more than on the area in front of him.

Fiona sighed as if she was annoyed. "Almost the same as the first half of the trip. He spent most of it away at work and then the rest pointing out my flaws. I don't blame my mother for divorcing him," Fiona said in a dejected voice. Even when her parents weren't divorced, it never bugged her that her father was gone since he got on both her and her mother's nerves.

Van just tightened his hold on Fiona. He didn't really like the sound of Fiona's father and didn't feel like ever meeting the man. If he had his way, he didn't think he'd ever have to. "Cheer up though, you're home now," he said happily and she just nodded in return.

The three of them walked down to the baggage claim and picked up the luggage. It took a while bit they got them and then helped drag them to Fiona's mother's car. It didn't take long to load it before Van was pulling Fiona to his own car.

"Don't worry about me, you two should go and have fun," Tricia said as she walked to her car door. It won't be much work," she said hoping to give them some time. She knew Van wanted to be alone when he asked Fiona so she figured that she'd give them some space.

"Are you sure mom?" Fiona asked and she just nodded her head and got into the car and drove away. "So where are we going to go to Van?" Fiona asked as she stepped into the car through the door that Van opened for her.

"Oh I don't know. So many things we can do now that we couldn't do before. We'll just think of something. Why don't I take you out to a nice restaurant?" Fiona asked her and then suddenly felt like he said the wrong thing when he saw the frown on Fiona's face.

This was a thing that Fiona liked to call damage control. Van knew that she hated those types of places. He was just so used to Amy insisting that he take her to this nice restaurant that it seemed to be the first thing that jumped to his mind. "I say just get me a cheeseburger and that'll be fine," she said smiling brightly in his direction.

Van really didn't know what he did to get such a great woman. He didn't know how he could've forgotten that Fiona hated to go to fancy places like that. Amy insisted on going there. She wouldn't want to eat anything that was cheap like that. She preferred things that were expensive, even before Van knew of his fortune.

He was glad that Fiona preferred the simple things because he didn't know if he could stand going to anymore fancy restaurants. "Cheeseburger it is then!" he said pulling himself out of his parking space and then headed out of the airport.

Van and Fiona ended up just going to a fast food restaurant and then under Fiona's request, the two of them went to the mall. Van figured that one of the main reasons she wanted this was because the place was packed. He also liked the idea of showing everyone that him and Fiona were together.

While there, Van insisted on getting Fiona something. She seemed to be against the idea but he was insistent and in the end ended up buying her a nice necklace. Fiona didn't like the idea of wasting his money like that on her but he was insistent and just took the gift graciously.

"I'm telling you Van, you really didn't have to buy me anything as expensive as this," Fiona said as she examined the gift that was now dangling from her neck. It had a silver chain that matched the ring that was still on Fiona's finger. It was shaped like a heart that had this beautiful blue gem on the inside of it.

Van just smirked and wrapped his arm around her. "Oh don't worry. I just wanted to get you something beautiful," he said giving her a quick kiss. He was making sure that the day went great. He wanted Fiona to be in a good mood when he asked her.

Fiona just sighed as she locked at the necklace and to Van. "Yeah well you didn't need to buy me anything beautiful," she said but gave him a kiss on the cheek anyways. It was still the thought of it that counted. She wasn't sure that Van ever bought Amy stuff like this before.

"Fiona, Fiona, Fiona. I wanted to buy you something but I was calling you beautiful," he said and laughed when he saw her blush. "Consider this a gift for all those years that you had to wait for me," he said kissing her forehead and then they headed out to the car.

Van then drove and then came up to a familiar park. It was one that was only a few blocks away from their old school and was that place that Fiona ran to after Amy's horrible Valentines Day prank. Van still found himself growing angry to this day when he thought of what happened that day.

"Remember what happened here. Besides in the mountains, this was the place of our first intentional kiss Fiona," Van said wrapping his arms around Fiona's waist and lightly pulled her towards the tree.

Fiona looked up at Van and just knew that he was up to something. "What are you up to Van? The necklace, bringing me here. I know you're up to something," she said as she eyed him closely as he leaned against the very tree that they had the wonderful kiss in.

Van just grinned and didn't say anything as he started to climb the tree. He got to a sturdy branch and held out his hand for Fiona and helped to pull her up. He leaned back and held her close to him as he leaned against the trunk of the tree with his legs on both sides of the branch and Fiona sitting right in front of him.

Van turned her head and saw Van looking up. She looked up and through a few branches saw that the sun was already setting. "Wow! I didn't know we were out that long," she said breathlessly as they watched the sunset through the branches.

"Time sure does seem to pass quickly," he said holding her tightly to him so that she wouldn't fall. "I did do all of this for a reason Fiona. There's something that's been on my mind for a while and I wanted to talk to you about it," he said laying feather light kisses down her neck.

Fiona groaned at the feeling of it. "Sure, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked as her eyes closed and she just enjoyed the feel of his lips on her skin. She missed the feeling he could make her feel while she was away visiting her father.

"I've been thinking about it for a while and I was wondering if maybe you'd consider moving in the me," he said finding it a lot easier to ask Fiona than it was to ask her mom. "I want you to live with me when we head off to college Fiona."

Fiona froze when those words left Vans mouth. 'Did he just ask me what I think her asked me?' she asked herself but felt excited when she knew that he really did. "It has been too hard to not have you around me sometimes Van. I'd love to but what would my mom say about that. She probably won't agree," Fiona said sad that it might not actually happen the way she wanted it.

Van was glad that Fiona wanted to. "Don't worry about her Fiona. I've actually already talked to her and she's already agreed that we could," Van said and he saw the shocked look in Fiona's eyes. "She didn't put up much of a fight but she did make me promise that we'd behave ourselves," Van said as he took Fiona's hand in his and gave it a slight squeeze.

Fiona couldn't believe her mother was actually allowing it. "Well then, I'd love to move in with you. That way I can always be with you no matter what," she said kissing him before she relaxed in his embrace.

Van was jumping for joy, on the inside, that they were going to be moving in with each other. "Ok then, I'll start looking for a nice place tomorrow," he said kissing her before pulling her as close to him as possible. "Hope you can stand living with me from now on," Van said with a smirk on his face.

Fiona smiled and looked up at him. She raised a hand and caressed his cheek affectionately. "I think I can handle it. We've basically already been living together since we always seem to be at my house or yours together," she said leaning her head on his shoulder finding it very comfortable.

Van smiled and kissed her cheek holding her to him tightly. He knew that he had a lot to make up for but he also knew that this was great start for making up for all the years that he was forced to ignore her even when his heart longed to be with her. "I guess we have, and it will only get better."


	2. the move

Van had a suitcase open in front of him and he was placing as many clothes as he could in it. Irvine was just sitting off to the side with his feet up on Van's desk looking bored as he stared around the room at several boxes.

Irvine yawned loudly leaning back in his seat with perfect balance. "You know, it would've been a good idea to do this sooner instead of at the last minute," Irvine muttered because he was just waiting for Van to get done so that they could go and meet the girls for a double date that they had planned for a while.

"Well sorry but I've been busy with other things. Not all of us have as much free time as you do," Van muttered as he stuffed the last of his shirts into the suitcase. He was going to be moving out the next day and he was doing some last minute packing since he'd been too busy looking for an apartment for him and Fiona.

"Van, it's the summer. What can you possibly be doing to take up so much time?" Irvine asked somehow coming up with the idea that Van was just being lazy and was just putting off the packing until the last minute. "And why are you taking so much stuff. I don't think the dorms are going to hold it all," he said looking around at the several boxes scattered across the floor.

Van looked at Irvine confused before remembering that he had yet to tell him or Moonbay about what him and Fiona were doing. "I'm not moving into the dorms. I'm moving into an apartment… with Fiona," he said deciding that he'd just tell Irvine about it and get it over with.

Irvine suddenly sat up straight and looked at Van slightly shocked. "You're moving into an apartment with Fiona?" he asked before realizing that it wasn't really all that shocking. The two of them were almost inseparable nowadays. It would seem obvious that they would try something like this.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Van asked as if it was the easiest thing to say. "My parents like the idea and Fiona's mom also said it was ok. Even if you disagree, I'm still doing it," Van said finishing up and zipping up the last of his suitcases.

Irvine found that he'd lost the ability of speech for the moment but instead just shrugged. He then stood up as Van did the same and the two of them started to walk out of the room because they knew the girls were waiting for them. "I just hope you know what you're getting into," Irvine muttered as they left the house and headed to their own cars.

Van just smiled broadly when he heard that. "Of course I do. It just means I get to be closer to Fiona all the time. Also, as Fiona put it, we spend so much time together as it is it's almost like we're already living together," he said before stepping into his own car and immediately started to drive away.

Irvine just stood there with his hand on the door of his car. "It's a big step. Just don't screw it up," he muttered before he too got into his car and followed closely behind Van all the way to where the girls were planning on meeting them.

* * *

Moonbay and Fiona were just doing anything they could to waste the time until the guys would get there. It was rather boring for them and they ended up just playing a few card games but they lost interest as the game after the tenth game they played. Now they were just lazily sitting around.

"Where the hell are the two of them!" Moonbay asked growing frustrated as she was flipping through the channels. "There's nothing on, I'm bored as hell, and the two of them are taking their time!" She said just deciding to forget watching TV because she went through every channel and there was nothing on.

"Van did say that they might be a little late because he had some last minute packing to do. He's been a bit busy lately with other things that he hasn't had enough time to pack his things up till now," Fiona said lying on her side and she just watched Moonbay pacing around the room.

"More like he's been procrastinating by going out with you every night," Moonbay muttered and she saw Fiona turn a light shade of red. "What about you? Are you all packed yet?" she as she sat herself onto a chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I just got done this morning. There was so much and I guess I also haven't had much time by spending so much time with Van," Fiona said finding an interesting piece of dust on the ceiling and just decided to watch it.

"You're starting to become as big of a procrastinator as he is," Moonbay said with a smirk. "It'll stink that we aren't going to be rooming together. Why'd you change your mind? I thought it'd be kind of fun," Moonbay said with a bit of a frown.

"Because I found someone better," Fiona said and laughed when she saw the appalled look on Moonbay's face. "I'm moving in with Van into an apartment not too far from the college," she explained and laughed again at the look that crossed Moonbay's face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Moonbay asked as she shook her head. She was surprised that she hadn't thought of that happening in the first place. "Why not just get married to him?" she asked sarcastically.

Fiona blushed a little and tried to look anywhere but in Moonbay's direction. "Because… he hasn't asked me yet," she said shyly. She'd love it if Van asked her but she wasn't going to bring it up because in a way Van was still trying to get over his relationship with Amy.

Moonbay nearly fell out of her chair at Fiona's statement. "You mean to tell me that if Van asked you right now that you'd accept!" Moonbay said a little louder than she meant to. She knew they were in love but she also felt that they might be rushing things a bit.

Fiona couldn't help but blush a little more. "Well… Maybe? But he hasn't and I'm not going to force him to. I like how things are going now and I'm not going to push for anything more," she said feeling like if she turned red anymore, that she'd end up staying that way.

Moonbay just stared at Fiona a bit cautiously before she just shrugged her shoulders. She then jumped out of her seat with anticipation when the two of them heard the doorbell ring. "About damn time!" she yelled as she calmly walked to the door and opened it. "Took the two of you long enough!"

Van stumbled back in surprise. He didn't think she'd be mad that they were a few minutes late. He was sure that Fiona would explain to her about it. "I-I needed to finish packing," he stuttered finding the look that crossed Moonbay's face a little unnerving. "Um… sorry," he muttered.

"Whatever, we're going to be late because of the two of you," she said before seeing the weird look on Irvine's face. "Not that way you pervert!" she yelled smacking him in the back of his head. She grumbled to herself as she stormed over to Irvine's car and took a seat in the passenger seat.

Van looked confused but shrugged it off when he saw Fiona coming walking out the door. "Hey there," he said leaning in to give her a kiss which she was more than glad to return. "Sorry we're late. We'd better get going though," he said taking her hand and pulling her towards his car just as Irvine got into his own.

* * *

The four of them all went to a nearby movie theater to see a movie for their last night here. They decided to see a horror movie that was currently playing. It had all but Van and Fiona completely engrossed with it.

Van felt Fiona clutch onto him a little too tight and looked at her. "Are you scared Fiona?" Van whispered into Fiona's ear. He saw her shake her head no but she did look a bit tired. The movie didn't really interest him that much since he saw it already.

Van looked towards Irvine and Moonbay and saw that they looked like they didn't even want to go. They seemed too into the movie to notice anything else. Van sighed as he leaned back in his chair wishing to do something else.

"You look bored Van," Fiona said leaning her head against his shoulder. "Do you want to leave?" she asked him and he nodded his head. "Hey Irvine, Moonbay!" Fiona said in a hushed voice but loud enough o catch their attention. "Van and I are going to leave. Just meet us in front of the theater when the movies finished," she said and Moonbay just nodded her head without taking her eyes off the screen.

The two of them quietly got up and headed towards the exit. When they got outside, they noticed that the sun had already set and that the full moon was already shining brightly down upon them.

Van felt his stomach growl and wished he could get a hamburger. "Hey Fiona, are you hungry?" he asked her which she enthusiastically nodded her head. "Then why don't we go get a hamburger or something since it will be another hour before we have to meet up with Irvine or Moonbay," he said taking her hand.

They walked to the food court of the mall they were in. "Why don't you stay here Fiona. I'll just be a few minutes," Van said turning before stopping and turning back to Fiona. "Same as usual?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," Fiona said with a smile as she waited in her seat. She watched him walk away and hoped that he would be quick. She always hated not being with him unless she had no choice.

A few seconds later she was brought out of her thoughts when a voice called out her name. "Fiona?" the voice off to the side asked causing her to turn around to see Thomas. "Hey Fiona, how are you doing? I haven't seen you at all these past few months," Thomas said taking the seat that Van was supposed to be sitting in. "What are you doing here this late at night?" he asked her with a bright smile.

"I was just getting something to eat," Fiona said feeling bad for Thomas. She knew he had feelings for her but she just wasn't capable of loving him like she loved Van. "How are you doing Thomas?" she asked politely.

"I'm doing great Fiona1" Thomas said excited that she asked how he was doing. "I'm leaving in a few days for college. It won't be the same there without you or anyone else I know," he said with a frown. He was more directing towards Fiona than the other implied people. "You still with Van?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes, I am," she said not missing the bitterness in his. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She had Van who she loved with all her heart but he didn't have anyone. "He's just off getting us something to eat," she said giving him a smile.

"Hey Fiona, why don't you leave him and come with me? You deserve so much better than what he made you go through all these years," Thomas pleaded with her but then he heard a growl from behind him. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" he asked and Fiona nodded her head looking like she was about to laugh. "I… better get going! Good bye Fiona!" he said before running away from Van.

Fiona turned and playfully glared at Van. "Was it really necessary to scare him like that?" she asked him while he sat down and tossed her cheeseburger over to her. "It's not like I would've agreed," she said taking a bite out of the cheeseburger.

"Well no but it was fun. Besides, he was trying to take you away from me. Try being the key word," Van said in amusement while taking a bite of his own food. "I almost thought he'd actually given up after finding out about us. I guess he was only biding his time," he said with an annoyed sigh.

The two of them ate silently after that before they threw their trash away and just started looking around the mall. There were some small things they wanted to get for the move anyways. So they just figured that they'd get it right then.

After the hour had passed, the two of them walked back to the movie theater with a few bags in their hand, Van with most of them, to pick up Irvine and Moonbay. The four of them just left the mall after that since everything was already starting to close down.

* * *

Van and Fiona laid there on his bed in a heated make out session long after they came back after driving Irvine and Moonbay home. Van was trying to keep to his word with Fiona's mother but he had to admit it was hard, especially when he loved Fiona as much as he did and she was just laying there looking more stunning than ever.

Van pulled away from Fiona and just stared at her. She had a slight blush on her face and looked like she wanted to kiss him more. So he laid a few more kisses on her before he went back to his previous position. "Our last night here Fiona," he said with a smile as she rested her head on his chest.

"Tomorrow we'll be moving into our own place. It'll be just you and me. I wish you'd at least describe it for me," she said with a pout hoping Van would give in but he just laughed and kissed her lips.

"Sorry Fiona. It'll ruin the surprise. I'm sure that you won't be disappointed though," he said with a smile. He saw pictures but he had yet to go there yet. He made sure that it would be something both him and Fiona would like. He knew Fiona to know what she wanted in a place.

"I hope not," she said but with a big smile. "I'm sure that whatever you chose will be great either way," she said before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'd better go Van. This is the last night I'll really be able to have any time with my mom," she said as she tried to get up but was only pulled right back into Van's chest. "Van," she groaned but she couldn't help but smile.

"Do you really need to go home? You could just stay here with me for the night," he said with a grin but she nodded her head and he just pouted. "Every time I'm not with you just seems like so much. I nearly lost you once and it was almost too much to bear," he said as his voice became much softer.

Fiona nodded and buried her head in his chest. 'Mom can just wait a few minutes,' she though listening to the sound of Van's heartbeat. "I never want to go through that ever again as well Van," she said sadly.

"We won't have to. Amy's gone and you are my girlfriend now," he said and Fiona smiled at the mere thought of that. "Even when we couldn't be together, just those moments we were able to have meant more to me than anything," he said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," she muttered into his chest. Fiona just hoped that Amy and her father wouldn't try anything else ever again. She never wanted to go through another week like that again. She didn't know why but she just had to ask what was on her mind. "Do you know what happened to Amy?"

Van looked at Fiona and saw that she wasn't even looking at him right then. He didn't even really care where Amy was right then especially if it meant that her father would be out of his hair for the time being. "No, I haven't talked to her since I broke up with her at graduation. At least it's over between me and her. It means that you have my undivided attention from now on," he said tightening his hold upon her.

"I like that," Fiona muttered as she too tightened her hold on Van as if he would disappear if she let go of him. "I really need to get going now Van," she said a bit reluctantly. She had some plans with her mother and she couldn't keep her waiting any longer.

Van sighed as he reluctantly let go of Fiona and watched as she stood up. "Ok, I'll drive you home. At least that will give me some more time with you tonight," he said throwing on his shoes. He then grabbed Fiona's hand and walked with her out of his house.

Fiona giggled slightly. "You'll have all the time in the world with me soon. We will be living in the same place from now on," she said as she gave his hand a squeeze. "Tomorrow we'll be living in our new home," she said stressing the point that it was there's and no one else's.

"I know that. But you're leaving right now and it seems so far away." He said with a pout as he opened the car door for her. He was rewarded with a kiss for the effort to make her stay.

Fiona giggled as she took her seat and Van got in on the other side. "I'm just going to have a night with my mom. It's not like I'll be leaving for years. I'll be right over first thing in the morning," she said kissing his cheek as he drove out of the driveway.

The two of them just talked about their future as they drove towards Fiona's house. About all the plans that they wanted to do. It was a conversation that they had a good laugh to whenever one of them came up with something stupid which Van seemed to be doing often just to hear Fiona laugh.

They pulled up to Fiona's place a few minutes later and just sat in the car for a few moments before they finally got out and walked to the door. "I'm just going to have to suck it up that I'm not going to see you for a few hours," Van said kissing Fiona's lips. He wished he could be trapped in that kiss for eternity with Fiona.

Fiona moaned into the kiss and kissed back with just as much passion. She was only forced away when the need for air started to become too much of a need. "You'll be fine Van. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said backing away slowly before she turned and walked into the house.

Van sighed as he walked back and got into the car. He then drove away and headed back to his house. He pulled into his driveway and was slightly surprised to see that there was someone waiting there that wasn't part of his family.

Van stepped out of his car and saw Amy just standing there. She didn't look at all like the confident woman that he was used to seeing. She seemed weaker than ever before and that was actually a scary thought to Van. "What are you doing here Amy?" he asked leaning against his car. He'd prefer not to have to face her but he also knew that he'd have to go through her to get inside.

Amy looked at Van with sad eyes but all she wanted to do was just slap him as hard as possible for what he did to her. "Van… I needed to talk to you," she said in a quiet voice which was completely different from the loud one she normally had.

Van just sighed and decided to listen. He felt it was the least he could do after breaking up with her in front of their entire school. 'Then again, she was the one that didn't want to leave,' he thought as he watched her intently waiting to hear what she had to say to him.

Amy took a few steps towards Van and then suddenly threw her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. "I'm sorry Van!" she said as fake tears fell onto Van's shirt. "I need you back Van!" she continued to yell.

Van tried to push her off as nicely as possible. "I'm sorry but there can be nothing between us anymore. It's over, please understand that," he said looking at her as he finally got her off and placed her at arms length from him.

"Why does it have to be over between us Van? We were together for four years! I loved you and then you just want to break up with me all of a sudden!" she said glad that she knew how to make herself cry like this so easily. Van always hated it when women cried because of him.

"I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else. I can't see my life without her," Van said trying not to fall for the tears that were coming out of her eyes. He hated that he was the one to cause it but he had no other choice.

"You said that at graduation to!" she screamed at him. "Wasn't I enough for you! I would've given you everything and yet you fell in love with someone else! Who is she!" she screamed at him finding it hard to believe that it could've gone on right under her nose. She swore that she would make whoever it was pay for taking Van away from her.

Van bit the inside of his cheek knowing the outburst that mentioning Fiona's name would cause. She'd left too soon to see what happened between him and Fiona at the end of graduation. "Fiona," he mumbled and saw her eyes widen in fury.

Fiona was like a curse word to Amy right then. The foulest of words that she couldn't believe she was hearing. "What the hell do you mean Fiona! She's always been our enemy! How the hell could you dump me for her!" she continued to scream at the top of her lungs.

Van scowled at the memory of forcing himself to be the enemy of the one he loved most. "She was always your enemy, not mine! She's always been my friend since she first came here. I'm sorry if it hurts you to hear this but I love Fiona and can easily see myself spending the rest of my life with her," Van managed to calmly explain.

Amy scowled at the mention of this but put on a calm face shortly afterwards. "And you couldn't see yourself spending the rest of your life with me?" Amy asked in a calmer tone but Van wasn't sure if he'd prefer that over yelling. "I can't believe you!" she started yelling once more. "What does she have that I don't!" she yelled but Van didn't answer because it might make the matter worse for him. "Well!"

Van sighed and looked towards the ground. There was no way to get out of not telling her. "I couldn't love you like you wanted me to. It was more natural to be around Fiona than it ever was with you," he explained in an easy version of it.

Amy took a few more steps away from Van and glared at him. "You may have given up on us Van but I sure as hell won't! We were always meant to be together!" she screamed before running passed him and to her car. She drove away quickly without letting Van even get a word in.

Van had expected to have something like that happen at some point. He was just glad that there was nobody around to hear it. He just hoped that she didn't do anything that could really ruin him and Fiona. In some ways, he wouldn't put it past her to do stuff like that if it meant getting him back.

Van sighed as he stood up straight and walked into the house. He felt like he could really use a nice hot shower right then. It was a very stressful event. He just knew that no matter how much Amy wanted it, they could never be together again.

* * *

"She actually said that?" Irvine asked the next morning as he was forced to help load some of Van's things into the moving truck. "Doesn't she know when to give up?" he groaned stretching his sore arms. He didn't know that Van had so much stuff.

"I guess not," Van muttered putting the last things into the truck where Fiona's stuff was already packed away since they did that first and than got his stuff afterwards. "You don't think she's going to do anything rash do you?" Van asked worrying that she really wouldn't give up on them.

Irvine groaned as he took a seat and put his feet up on the table in front of him much to Van's mother's annoyance. "Wouldn't put it past her. You know her better than anyone. She's as stubborn as they come," he said trying to get the cramps out of his arms. 'Then again, I think he actually thinks she had nothing to do with what happened before. No proof of that though. So I can't really say anything about it yet or he probably wouldn't believe me,' he thought annoyed that he didn't have enough proof to show Van the real Amy.

"I know. That's what's worrying me the most," Van said looking to be in deep thought. He then suddenly put on a grin. "Let's just forget about it for now. It's about time that we got going," he said happily becoming anxious to see Fiona again. The night just seemed like too much.

Irvine just grinned down at Van. "More like time for you to get all lovey-dovey with Fiona," he said trying to tick Van off a little. He really didn't expect what was about to come his way.

Van just grinned back at Irvine. "Jealous?" he said with a sneaky grin. "I know you're upset that you don't have with Moonbay what Fiona and I have. Not that I can blame you," Van said trying his best to hold him his laughter when he saw the irritated look that appeared on Irvine's face.

Irvine scowled, angry that he had his teasing turned against him. "Oh I'll show you jealous!" Irvine said annoyed as he grabbed Van in a tight headlock. Unfortunately for Irvine, it didn't last long when the girls walked through the front doors.

"Now, now Irvine. You don't want to kill Van or Fiona would be upset," Moonbay teased as Irvine let Van go and watched as he fell to his knees gasping for breath. "Good boy," Moonbay said with a smirk as she got comfortable on the couch where Van was sitting a few minutes before.

"You ok Van?" Fiona asked kneeling down to him and he just grinned and nodded his head. It was a common thing so they didn't really get too upset over it afterwards. "That's good," she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up.

Van groaned as he grabbed Fiona wrist and pulled her down to the floor and onto his lap. "Is that all I get after going a whole night without you?" he asked with a grin before he captured her lips. He pulled away a few moments later with a grin. "There! That was much better," he said before the two of them stood up.

"You two really can't keep your hands off of each other, can you?" Irvine said with a grin as him and Moonbay stood up and started to head towards the door. "Time to get the long goodbye's over with," Irvine muttered on his way out.

"You ready Fiona?" Van asked looking at her with a smile on his face. He saw her nod and then took her hand and led her out the doors where he knew his parents were waiting for them and probably ready for many tearful goodbyes and lots of pictures to remember them by.

Overall it wasn't as bad as the two of them thought. There were several pictures and then the long goodbyes. Fiona's mom made sure that Van remembered the promise that he made to her and then ironically she got into a pleasant conversation with his mom about grandchildren. "I'll never understand her."

"No one ever will. You should know that by now," Fiona said as the two of them got into the car and with one final wave they set off. "I've lived with her all my life and I'm still confused about the stuff that she does," Fiona said with a bright smile on her face.

Van chuckled and smiled when she gave him a peck on the cheek. "We're going to stop for lunch along the way along with Irvine and Moonbay and then we're going to finish the 4 hour drive afterwards," Van said with a smile.

"It's so far away but I guess that's what makes it fun. We have to rely on ourselves now," she said and he nodded his head. "Hey Van, what were you and Irvine talking about earlier?" she asked remembering overhearing something before the walked in to find Irvine giving Van a headlock.

Van figured that he better not bring up Amy around Fiona right then. It was still too fresh in her mind what almost happened at graduation and he didn't want to see her get hurt. "He's just jealous of our relationship," Van said with a laugh but then he saw a frown on Fiona's face.

Fiona's frown deepened because she knew that it had something to do with Amy. "I heard Amy's name mentioned. Please tell me what is going on?" she asked in a pleading voice as she looked at Van.

Van sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. "I didn't want to tell you about it because I know you'd rather not think about what almost happened. The truth is that she showed up last night at my house," he said in a reluctant voice.

When he got together with Fiona after graduation, he slightly agreed to himself that he wouldn't talk about Amy around Fiona. He would rather just put it all behind him and never have to think about those moments again. Fiona was always upset at the mention of her that he just wanted to make sure that there would always be a smile on her face.

Fiona sighed just like Van and looked towards her lap. It remained that way for several minutes before she took a deep breath and finally said something. "W-what did she want?" she asked when she finally looked at Van again. She saw his reluctance to talk about it but she needed to hear about it.

Van took a deep breath before he started to tell her all about the encounter he had. "She said she wasn't going to give up. Said that we were meant to be together and that she didn't plan on giving up on me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it earlier," he said but was surprised when he saw her smile brightly.

Fiona leaned up and kissed Van really quickly. "It's ok Van. I'm just glad you were honest with me now. I know you only didn't want to talk about it for my sake. It does make me worried though," she admitted to him since they were being honest with each other right then.

"What are you worried about Fiona? I know she said that she would continue to try and get me but I swear that I'm not going back to her. You're all I want," Van said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I know that Van. That isn't what I'm worried about. You and me both know that she is capable of just about anything. I'm worried about what she might to do try and accomplish such a task," she said resting her head against Van's shoulders.

"They won't work Fiona. My heart belongs to you and no one else. There is no way that that is going to change. She can try everything and I won't give in. It will always be the two of us," Van said as she pulled away and straightened up in our seat. "Now we better get going again or we'll be late for the lunch with Irvine and Moonbay," he said starting the car again and pulled back onto the road and drove off.

* * *

Irvine gave a loud yawn as he leaned against a table and reached to a small basket of fries. "Those two sure are running late," Irvine muttered as he popped a French fry in his mouth. There was a bored expression on his face since Van and Fiona were supposed to be there fifteen minutes before then.

Moonbay silently nodded her head next to him. She grinned as a thought came to her. "Maybe the two of them just can't keep their hands off of each other," she said and laughed when she heard Irvine groan as if the mention of it was making him see it actually happening.

Irvine really wished that he didn't have to hear about Van and Fiona's sex life. "Please… don't talk about some things. It's disgusting!" Irvine groaned as he clutched his head. He did not want to have to mentally see the woman he thought of as a sister and his best friend going at it.

Moonbay chuckled as she grabbed one of the fries and put it into her mouth. Her eyes turned towards the window and smiled. "It's about time!" she said when she saw the familiar blue convertible pulling into the parking lot. "They're finally here," she said causing Irvine's attention to turn towards the window.

"It's about time!" Irvine muttered as he watched the two of them get out of the car and walk into the restaurant. "Over here!" Irvine yelled while watching the two of them searching the restaurant for any sign of their friends. "What took the two of you so long?" he asked as the two of them took a seat.

Van was silent for a second before he reached over to try and grab a fry but Irvine swatted his hand away saying something about it being his. "We pulled over for a little while so I could explain to Fiona what happened last night," he said and he saw Irvine nod in understanding.

Moonbay looked between her three other friends with confusion. It was obvious that the three of them knew something that she did. She hated it when people didn't tell her when it was clear that everyone else knew. "Last night? What happened last night?" she asked a little annoyed at not knowing.

Irvine decided to save Van the trouble of having to talk about it again. "Amy showed up at his place and pretty much demanded that Van take her back," he said simply as he ate another fry and swatted Van's hand away from it again. "These are mine Van! Shouldn't have kept us waiting," he said with a light glare as he placed another in his mouth.

"It wasn't as bad as you made it sound Irvine. She didn't exactly demand that I get back together with her. It was more of pleading," he said finally managing to snatch a fry and put it into his mouth.

Irvine glared at Van and pulled his fries far away from Van. "That's just her way of making it seem like she's not demanding something. You know that. She never pleads for anything. She demands for it because that was just the way she was raised. You should know that," he said giving Fiona a sympathetic look.

Van didn't state it but he knew that Irvine was right. He knew that Amy was like that and that she was pretty much demanding that he go back to her. He didn't know why he didn't want to think that way at first. Yet he also knew that no demand would ever make him leave Fiona again.

"Wow, that must have been hard to deal with," Moonbay muttered and Van nodded his head. She then turned her head in Fiona's direction. "What do you think about it all?" she asked her with a sympathetic glance.

"Van said that he wouldn't leave me for her and I trust him. I know I shouldn't worry too much but it does worry me no matter what Van says. I'm worried that she might try something that could ruin what I have with Van," Fiona said honestly with a frown but then smiled when she felt Van grab her hand.

"Well enough with this talk of what happened!" Van said putting on a smile. "I'm hungry so we might as well order our food," he said picking up a menu. He was quick to go through it before he found what he wanted.

The four of them made their orders and then sat back and started to talk about all their plans that they have now that they are able to get out on their own. It was pretty lively and no one brought up their previous discussion of what happened between Van and Amy.

"So what are all of you majoring in? I have many options but I'm just going to wait for a little while before deciding," Moonbay said and Irvine almost immediately agreed with her. The two sometimes had a hard time making up their minds on things anyways. "What about you two?" she asked turning to Van and Fiona.

"I don't even get a choice. It has to be business," Van said although it didn't seem to bother him all that much. "I have to learn everything there is if I'm going to take over my dad's business when he retires," he said sitting back in his chair wondering where their food was.

Everyone's attention was on Fiona right then. "Well I actually always wanted to be a teacher. So I'm majoring in education. Preferably that of grade school so that I can help little kids," Fiona said and Irvine and Moonbay rolled their eyes. "What?" she asked wondering if she said something wrong.

"Fiona, you're the only person I know that wants to go to school even if you don't need to. I personally will make sure that when I graduate college that I will never be seen on a school property again," Moonbay said with a smirk. She guessed that Fiona seemed more right for that type of work anyways.

"I can't help that I like this idea. I've wanted to be a teacher for years," Fiona said with a really bright smile at the thought of it. Fiona was interrupted when the waiter came by and took all of their orders before leaving. "I don't see anything wrong with my dream," she said still smiling.

"That's because there isn't anything wrong with it," Van said putting his arm around Fiona's shoulder. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when Fiona snuggled into his shoulder. "She can do whatever she wants. Either way we're already set for life," he continued to say.

"Speaking of which," Moonbay said with a grin that seemed to resemble that of a cat. "When are you planning on popping the question?" she asked and then burst out in laughter when she saw how bright Van and Fiona's face became at the mention of marriage.

"I-I-I don't know," Van said trying to control the heat following to his face. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about it. His arm tightened around Fiona's shoulder slightly as she leaned into his embrace. "I just think it would be better if we gave it a little more time," he explained looking into down into Fiona's face and saw that she was blushing just as much as him.

Moonbay didn't say it but she knew that was probably a good idea. There were still problems with their relationship that they needed to work out. Such things including Amy, what nearly happened between Amy and Van, and many other things that just needed to be sorted out first.

Even though Moonbay knew what he was talking about, she just couldn't help but tease the two of them a bit more. "Well the two of you are going to be moving in with each other. I'm also pretty sure you've already practiced for the wedding night," she said causing her to burst out in full blown laughter at the fact that Van and Fiona's faces became ten shades redder if it was possible. Irvine just groaned again.

"Will you quit it!" Van yelled not liking how they kept being made fun of. He swore that his face would remain eternally red if they didn't cut it out with all the teasing. Luckily he was saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of the food.

Irvine looked down at the food in slight surprise. "Wow! That was fast service," he muttered before looking around and realizing that they were pretty much the only ones there at that moment.

The four of them quickly ate their food and paid the bill without as much conversation between them which gave Van and Fiona enough time to calm down their faces enough so that they were back to their normal color.

"So are you going to just head down to the dorms first thing?" Van asked as the four of them exited the restaurant and headed towards their cars. Irvine and Moonbay just nodded their heads as they stepped up to Irvine's car. "Ok then," Van said as him and Fiona got into his car and sped off down the road.

It was silent as they drove down the road with one or two hours worth of driving ahead of them before they would finally reach their new home. Even though it was quiet, there was a lot on Fiona's mind.

'We've talked about getting married but there's still a lot that we need to get past,' Fiona told herself as she looked at Van who didn't take his eyes of the road but he did smile and Fiona knew that it was meant for her. 'I can wait as long as it takes. It will just make it more special,' she thought leaning back and closing her eyes. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a short nap.

* * *

Van sighed in relief when he finally found the place. 'Who wrote those instructions? I've been driving around for nearly a half an hour looking for it,' he thought as he stared up at the apartment that he would be sharing with Fiona.

Looking towards Fiona, Van saw how peaceful she looked resting like that. He didn't want to disturb her rest but he knew she also needed to wake up. She was excited about seeing their new place more than he was so he wanted to make sure that she got to see it just as they stepped through the door.

Reaching over, he gave her a gentle shake and watched as her beautiful crimson eyes. "Come on, it's time to wake up," he said in a soft voice and watched as she tried to fall back asleep. "Come on Fiona, we're here," he said and saw her finally open her eyes all the way. "Good afternoon," he said with amusement in his voice.

"We're here?" she asked in a tired voice and saw him nod his head. She suddenly found more energy at the aspect of finally being able to see their new home. 'Ours, that has a nice ring to it,' she thought with a smile as she stepped out of the car.

Her first thought was that the area the apartment was in was very peaceful. It seemed like a nice place to live and she was sure that Van made sure that the place they were going to be living in was just as nice.

She didn't notice any signs of the moving truck but realized that they probably already came by and dropped everything off. The truck did leave before they did, and they did take that lunch break along the way. She wasn't even sure if the truck made any stops.

The two of them walked towards the apartment and got into an elevator. Their apartment was a little higher up than the rest and was also one of the nicer ones compared to some of the others. Van only wanted the best for him and Fiona.

The elevator came to a stop on their floor and the two stepped out and started walking down the halls. They each read the numbers on the doors until they found the number to theirs. They stopped in front of it and stared at it fore a few moments.

Van reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys he was given. "Care to do the honors Fiona?" he asked handing a key of her own to her which she took without much hesitation and walked towards the door.

Sliding the key into the lock, she unlocked it and then pushed the door open. She barely had time to think before Van picked her up bridal style. "Van!" Fiona screamed in amusement but just leaned into it.

Van just chuckled with a grin on his face while holding her a bit tighter. "Sorry, I just couldn't help it," Van said chuckling a bit more as they walked into their new home. He was amazed with how nice the place really looked. This was the first time he saw it in person but he had some help finding this perfect place.

"Wow!" Fiona said in amazement when Van put her down. She started to walk further into in the room. As she thought all of their stuff was already in there and waiting to be unpacked but she didn't take much more notice of them then that. Her focus was on what the apartment looked like.

She was standing in the living room and there was a nice kitchen connected off to the side. She could see a few doors that lead to the bedrooms and the bathroom. There were several windows providing light to the entire room.

Fiona couldn't help but be awed by how beautiful it looked. "This is amazing," she said rushing to the window and looking out of it. She could see quite a ways out and the scenery was beautiful.

Van saw Fiona's delighted face and couldn't help but grin. "I'm glad you like it. I searched for weeks to find the perfect place. Though this is the first time I've been here, I knew I made the right choice in the first place," he said placing the bags they brought themselves on the ground.

He walked over to where Fiona was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why don't we go check out the bedroom?" he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. He pulled her away from the window and they walked towards the bedroom.

Fiona noticed that there were two bedrooms. She knew one wasn't really going to be used but she guessed it was good to have an extra around just in case. She opened the door to the main bedroom and stared in awe at how spacious it looked.

Fiona squealed when she was suddenly pulled down by Van causing them both to land on the bed. She couldn't help but laugh afterwards. "You know we're supposed to behave Van," she said although she liked the position they were in.

"I am… to some extent," Van said with a grin as he leaned down and placed a kiss upon her lips. He was just teasing her but he made sure that he behaved just like her mother wanted for them to do. She just didn't want them to go all the way again, at least until they get married.

They just stayed like that for a while. They barely broke apart from their make out session except when the need to breath became too much for them. Then they just went right back to kissing each other.

Van finally pushed himself off the bed several minutes later and smiled down at the blushing Fiona. "Come on Fiona, those boxes aren't going to unpack themselves," he said pulling her to her feet.

Fiona followed after Van with a smile. She'd like it if everyday was like that. 'Knowing Van, he probably will make everyday like that,' she thought as they both took a seat and started to unpack the several boxes.


End file.
